Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - Part 16 - Thomas Gets The Third Mask For Bertie After Defeating Bert
Here is part sixteen of Thomas 2: The Great Escape on Sega Dreamcast, the first installment of Daniel Pineda's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 film version. Cast * Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) * Percy as Globox (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) * Toby as Murfy * Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) * Toad as Sssssam the Snake * Bertie as Polokus * Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) * Rosie as Tily * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale * Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies * Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children * Duncan as Bzzit/Mozzy * Sir Handel as Hardrox * Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) (Both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) * Molly as Betilla the Fairy (Both mother figures to Thomas and Rayman and wifes to Edward and Houdini) * Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) * James as The Musician (Both vain) * Duck as Joe (Both Western) * Donald as Otti Psi (Both wise) * Douglas as Romeo Patti (Both wise) * Oliver as Gonzo (Both Western) * BoCo as Photographer * Owen as The Bubble Dreamer * Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) * Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) * S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws (Ninjaws's voice suits S.C.Ruffey) * Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey (Razorbeard's Lackey's voice suits Dennis) * Daisy as Razorwife * Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens * Arry as Axel * Bert as Foutch * George as Jano (Jano's voice suits George) * Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo-Pirates * Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in TATMR) * The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito * Troublesome Trucks as The Rabbids * Hector as Andre (Hector and Andre are both black) * Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Black Lums * Elizabeth as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Elizabeth) * Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in HOTR) * Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux * Smudger as Ales Mansay Transcript * (Thomas meets up with Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand) * Thomas: Hey! Fancy meeting you again! * Stepney: Thomas, what a pleasure to see you again, safe and sound. So far you've been faster than the pirates, but this time, it's going to be more difficult. * Bill: They've jammed the door with a lot of energy. * Ben: It'll take 475 lums to open it. * Bash: Great! You've got enough lums to pass through! (Thomas uses his magic to open the door up himself) * Dash: You're certainly very talented. I'm sure you may succeed in finding the 550 lums you need to go through the next door. * Ferdinand: That's right. * Bash: I have to warn you: A fearsome trial awaits you. The guard of the next mask has gone mad! * Dash: The explosion of the world's heart has made him uncontrolably. * Ferdinand: That's right. * Bash: Emily tried to reason with him, but was not able to let him obey her commands. * Dash: You must expect a terrible fight. * Ferdinand: That's right. Good luck! (Thomas pushes the doors open after he walks past the engines and arrives at the Beneath the Sanctuary of Fire and Rock where he goes up to an edge and gasps when he backs away, scared. He looks up very thoughtful until Emily suddenly appears in front of him) * Emily: Thomas, I've got some good news, and some bad news. * Thomas: Start with the good news. * Emily: I've gathered enough energy to give you another power. (Emily gives Thomas the ability to fly) * Thomas: A new power? (the silver lum builds up in him) Yipiiiiie! Ha! * Emily: Now you can fly with your helicopter. The bad news is that your mission gets harder. So, here's some advice: To fly, activate the helicopter, and keep the A button pressed. To move around, press the left trigger. (vanishes) If I were you, my advice would mean hold on tight. (Thomas obeys and flies across to collect some red lums and flies through a tunnel after he busts a door down. He walks along the path, only to be attacked by Sidney, who gets force gripped and thrown into the lava, and jumps out past Thomas, who jumps out of the way, while flying and frees a cage to collect three yellow lums. Thomas heads back to the area he was in and flies up into the air and flies through the tunnel to collect more yellow lums after defeating some narrow gauge cars when he grabs a green lum. He flies onward to collect a green lum while going through a tunnel and shoots more narrow gauge trucks and get hurt by two in here and there when he grabs a green lum. Thomas continues to fly after healing himself and collects a green lum and another yellow lum until he shoots a wall down and goes through the lava area) * Thomas: Phew! It's hot. (flies through the tunnel and shoots another door down and flies through the lava to collect more yellow lums. Paxton then appears, and tries to capture Thomas, but is force thrown into the lava, and jumps back out past Thomas, who still flies and collects the three yellow lums he has and finds more where he busts a cage open while still flying in the air. Thomas shoots some narrow gauge cars coming toward him and breaks down a hole in the floor with his two lightsabers and plummets down into the hole after putting his weapons away) * (Thomas flies over the lava past the yellow lavas, only missing a yellow lum, and collecting more, when he hits his foot on a vine, and bandages his foot while continuing to fly. He collects some more yellow lums while flying, but misses the left path with Norman fast asleep, and continues onward. He collects two orange lums past some vines and arrives at an unknown stage. The door opens for Thomas as he heads through, but when he looks around, the doors shut behind Thomas, and when he continues to look around while flying, Iron Bert suddenly shows up behind Thomas and knocks him down) * Thomas: I can't fly anymore! (lands on his feet, but looks back, and gasps) You! You're the guard? Is that right?! * Bert: Yes. And you, are you Thomas? The mask thief?! * Thomas: I'm not a thief. I'll need the masks to rid the world of the robot pirates. * Bert: Well, I say you're a thief. A thief and a lair to boot, so prepare to die! (takes out and activates his four lightsabers) * Thomas: But... he's completely crazy! (activates his two lightsabers and begins to duel with Bert with three lightsabers) * Emily's Voice: Run, Thomas, run! He's going to burn you down! * Narrator: Their lightsabers sprang to life. Thomas attacked boldly, forcing Bert to retreat. You'd better keep at it, Thomas, and maybe you will get him! * Bert: (gets his hand with first lightsaber cut off as Thomas's tail grabs it and places it on his belt) You do fight well, thief and liar, but not well enough to defeat me! * Thomas: You haven't seen anything yet. * Narrator: Thomas slashed the weapons out of Bert's hand and backed him onto the edge. (Thomas cuts Bert's other hand with his other lightsaber in it and grabs it with his tongue and places it on his belt. Thomas force leaps and switches off his lightsabers and grabs his pistol guns and shoots at Bert, which burn the diesel down, and causing him to lie on the ground, hurt) * Thomas: Yeah! (grabs the purple lum and swings onto the high platform away from Bert and heads along to the next area where he jumps and flies down below and heads up to the next mask. He walks up the stairs, and when the stone opens up as the third mask appears, Thomas climbs up and grabs the third mask and lifts it up into the air and vanishes to Bertie's area) * Bertie: You have found the third mask! Just one more mask and the miracle will come true. Go... quickly! (places the third mask on his stone and teleports Thomas to the Tomb of Ancients) Category:Daniel Pineda